des vacances inoubliable
by dryry
Summary: réédité en os , harry passe c'est vacances cher son parrain , drago cher la sien ! comment faire pour passer de superbe vacances quand les deux parrain sont ensemble ? venet lire ... je cherche une beta !


chapitre---------1

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Harry vivait avec son parrain et Severus , le nouveau petit copain de Sirius et prof de potion de Harry a Poudlard mais aussi parrain de Drago Malfoy .

Cela faisait aussi deux semaines que Harry s'ennuyait ferme.

Il traînait dans le salon avec le couple (Sirius/Severus) quand on sonna à la porte :

Peut-être une distraction parce que depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort je me fais chier.

Dans un élan il se précipita dans l'entrée, bouscula Severus sur le passage.

-Oh ! Harry fais attention t'es pas le seul a vivre ici ! lui cria Sev.

-Mais oui Sev! J'arrive deux minutes !

Il ouvrit la porte :

-Toi !

Flash back

(Cuisine deux jours avant Sirius Severus)

-Sirius calme toi.

-Moi je veux bien mais tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-………

-Tu ne peut pas Severus tu imagine il l'aime tellement ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sous le même toit que lui sans pouvoir le toucher ! Tu sais se que c'est ! Même moi j'avais du mal quand Dumbi nous avait demandé de vivre ensemble pendant la guerre c'était top dur et tu le connaît, il est comme moi il va pas résister très longtemps.

- Ecoute Sirius je lui avait promis que si Harry survivait je l'inviterait à passer les vacances avec toi et moi et heuuu…. Lui

Il renchérit avent que Sirius ne réplique :

- Et en plus ça lui ferra plaisir il veut apprendre a connaître Harry et non pas Harry Potter le survivant, le Harry avec lequel nous on vit et puis j'ai un petit secret ! Mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire.

- Oh un secret et c'est quoi ce secret ?

- Et bien tu ne le répéteras pas ?

- Non non c'est promis.

- Si il veut tellement venir ses parce que il est tomber amoureux de Harry.

- Ohhh bon c'est d'accord je l'accueille bras et filleul ouvert oki.

- Merci Sirius !

Fin du flash back

-Toi ?

-Oui moi.

-Mais tu…

-Non je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

- Malfoy comme tu dis, il a un prénom et c'est Drago

- Pourquoi t'appellerais je Drago ?

- Parce que l'on va passer les vacances ensemble.

BOUM !

chapitre---------------2

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Harry vivait avec son parrain et Severus , le nouveau petit copain de Sirius et prof de potion de Harry a Poudlard mais aussi parrain de Drago Malfoy .

Cela faisait aussi deux semaines que Harry s'ennuyait ferme.

Il traînait dans le salon avec le couple (Sirius/Severus) quand on sonna à la porte :

Peut-être une distraction parce que depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort je me fais chier.

Dans un élan il se précipita dans l'entrée, bouscula Severus sur le passage.

-Oh ! Harry fais attention t'es pas le seul a vivre ici ! lui cria Sev.

-Mais oui Sev! J'arrive deux minutes !

Il ouvrit la porte :

-Toi !

Flash back

(Cuisine deux jours avant Sirius Severus)

-Sirius calme toi.

-Moi je veux bien mais tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-………

-Tu ne peut pas Severus tu imagine il l'aime tellement ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sous le même toit que lui sans pouvoir le toucher ! Tu sais se que c'est ! Même moi j'avais du mal quand Dumbi nous avait demandé de vivre ensemble pendant la guerre c'était top dur et tu le connaît, il est comme moi il va pas résister très longtemps.

- Ecoute Sirius je lui avait promis que si Harry survivait je l'inviterait à passer les vacances avec toi et moi et heuuu…. Lui

Il renchérit avent que Sirius ne réplique :

- Et en plus ça lui ferra plaisir il veut apprendre a connaître Harry et non pas Harry Potter le survivant, le Harry avec lequel nous on vit et puis j'ai un petit secret ! Mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire.

- Oh un secret et c'est quoi ce secret ?

- Et bien tu ne le répéteras pas ?

- Non non c'est promis.

- Si il veut tellement venir ses parce que il est tomber amoureux de Harry.

- Ohhh bon c'est d'accord je l'accueille bras et filleul ouvert oki.

- Merci Sirius !

Fin du flash back

-Toi ?

-Oui moi.

-Mais tu…

-Non je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

- Malfoy comme tu dis, il a un prénom et c'est Drago

- Pourquoi t'appellerais je Drago ?

- Parce que l'on va passer les vacances ensemble.

BOUM !

chapitre---------------3

-Alors je m installe où ?demanda Drago avec un sourire

-ben en fait …. Et bien tu …bégaya Sirius

Harry, lui commença à blêmir.

Drago lui s'inquiéta du pourquoi Harry était tellement blanc.

Severus sortit d'un coup :

-Toi et Harry dormirez dans la même chambre et dans le même lit !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous n'avons pas fini les chambres d'amis !

-Ah bon d'accord !

Mais dans la tête d'Harry il se passait une véritable bataille (Hein quoi …..moi… Drago dans la même chambre dans le même lit c'est pas possible! Ben si tu l'a bien entendu ! Oui mais même je ne veux pas penser à ce que je pourrait lui faire… tu ne lui feras rien ! A et pourquoi . et bien tu es trop intelligent pour ça pas vrai ? Oui)

-HARRY

(Oui tu as raison je ne lui ferais rien !)

-HARRY ICI PLANETTE TERRE

-Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben je voudrais que tu me montres la chambre !

-Oui suis moi

Un quart d'heure plus tard dans la chambre de Harry et de Drago se déroulait une scène assez

spéciale : Harry et Drago était chacun couchés d'un côté du lit et jouaient non pas aux échecs mais ……………………. Au morpion et c'est Harry qui gagnait.

-Alors, la vrai raison de ta venue ?

-Ben, heu….je l'ai dite toute a l'heure.

-Non je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ça… on est peut-être ennemis mais…

-On n'est plus ennemis pour moi ! chuchota Drago

-Hein qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Oh rien continue…

-Donc je disais ….. je ne sais plus se que je disais.

-Que c'est pas parce qu'on est ennemis que…

-Ha oui je ne sais pas quand tu mens alors j'aimerais connaître la vraie raison !

-Je te la dirais le moment venu mais pas maintenant.

Drago se leva, alla chercher un pyjama dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se changea et se coucha dans le lit !

-Bonne nuit.

Harry qui l'avait regardé faire son petit manège sens rien dire riposta..

-Ah non je veux savoir !

-……

-Bon si tu le prends comme ça je vais me venger !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça !

-Ah non, tu ne le verras pas ! Tu le subiras.

Drago s'endormit Harry lui pendant ce temps prépara sa vengeance et s'endormi a sont tour.

Le lendemain matin

Harry se réveilla avant Drago descendit a la cuisine, rempli une carafe d'eau glacée.

Remonta dans la chambre, s'approcha de Drago…

ET …………

chpitre ----------4

-Haaaaaaaaa ! Potter je vais te tuer.

-Je t'avais prév….

Mais, il n'osa pas finir sa phrase et se mit à courir avec un Drago en pyjama, trempé derrière lui.

Sirius et Severus sortirent de leur chambre .Ils étaient écroulés de rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux .

En se moment Harry courrait dans tout les sens pour essayer d'échapper à Drago qui lui hurlait dessus :

-Potter je vais.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa course folle et se planta devant Drago.

-Harry.

-Quoi Harry.

-Mon nom c'est Harry.

-Ah bon ! D'accord, Harry je vais te tuer

Et il reprirent leur course folle jusqu a se que Drago réussisse à plaquer Harry au sol et qu'il s'installe sur ses hanches pour qu il ne puisse plus bouger .

A ce moment là comme dans un accord leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent, se goûtèrent mais ils furent interrompus par Severus :

Hum hum …………..

Drago s'écarta précipitamment de Harry, quand à lui, se releva immédiatement .

-Harry je ….

-c'est bon.

-Non c'est pas bon si j ai…

Mais il fut coupé par Harry :

-Si tu a quoi ? Tu n'a rien fais parce qu'on l'a fait ensemble et hummmmm je ne …je ne le regrette pas

-Moi non plus. Ne pus s'empêcher de répondre Drago mais il rajouta comme même :

Harry je ……en fait tu vois …..hoooo écoute Harry je t'aime .

C'est bon je l'ais dit

Harry lui sauta dans les bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t aime aussi Dray.

Comme pour reprendre contenance Drago reprit :

-C'est pas tout ça mais j ai faim ! Il y a quoi a manger ?

Et sur cette note de bonne humeur ils se lancèrent tous à la cuisine a la recherche du petit déjeuné.

chapitre--------5

-Drago tu es près ?

-Pour quoi ?

-Mais nous allons au centre commercial !

-hein !Quoi Harry tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt tu crois pas ?

-Non ! Je voulais voir ta réaction !

-Harry viens voir là !

-Oui ..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago l'embrassait déjà.

-Pour la peine Harry je vais te relooker .

-Hein quoi !

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Drago étais déjà parti en direction de la

voiture.

Dans l'un des plus chic magasin de Grande-Bretagne, Harry ne cessait de faire des allées et venues avec les vêtement que Drago lui préparait qui étaient plus provocants les un les autres.

Une fois de retour à la maison Harry était habillé avec un superbe pantalon moulant avec un beau t-shirt blanc et des sachets plein d autre tenues dans le genre.

-Sirius Severus vous…

Et ils tombèrent sur un Sirius en boxer avec suis lui un Sev quoi lui n'en avait plus.

-heu Sirius ta pas honte !

-Harry tu peux te la fermer avec tes ……………..

-Sirius tu veux vivre encore longtemps ! Je pense que oui alors évite de finir cette phrase sur ce Harry monta les escaliers Drago le rejoint ils restèrent allongés ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide a parler.

-Harry !

-Hum tu sais pour ce que ton parrain vient de dire !

Harry se mit à rougir.

-Oui ?

-Et bien que ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ben en fait tu te rappelles quand je me suis évanoui quand tu es arrivé ? Ben en fait le mec de mes rêves c'est toi .

-Oui je sais mais il n'y a aucun mal à rêver de moi !

-En fait ces rêves ne sont pas ceux d'un enfant de 10 ans si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh ! Oui.

-Drago je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa jusqu a se que leurs envie aille un peu trop Loin. Ils durent se séparer tous

deux n'étant pas près.

Deux semaines plus tard Harry avait invité Hermione et Ron pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de leur couple.

-Deux minutes j'arrive ! cria Harry. Donc tu te rappelles Dray ?

-Oui Oui.

-Donc j'y vais ?

-OUI OUI VAS Y !

Harry alla ouvrir la porte où une Hermione en furie lui sauta dans les bras. Une fois qu il en fus débarrassé dit bonjour a Ron qui lui fut interrompu dans sa phrase.

-Harry chéri c'est qui ?

-Harry je connaît cette voix.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et dirent ensemble :

-MALFOY !

chapitre-------6

-et oui c'est moi !

Hermione se retourna directement vers Harry pour lui demander :

-qu'est ce qu'il fait là?

-mais il habite ici 'mione

-ah ! et depuis combien de temps ?

-le début des vacances !

On pouvais lire de l'incompréhension dans les yeux d Hermione et chez Ron c'était difficile a décrire il…

Il passa par la couleur blanche ,verte, violette pour fini par s évanouir.

Hermione lui jeta un sort de trombe d'eau qui le réveilla tout de suite avec en supplément un cri de dégoût et de surprise mêlés.

Mais ça seul lui pouvait le savoir.

-Vous voulez une tasse de café ? leur proposa Drago

-Oh volontiers , et toi Harry ?

-Oui aussi ,mais venais vous installez au salon, leur proposa t-il

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry au salon pendant que Drago ,lui, allé a la cuisine pour leur préparer une tasse de café.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Alors ?Tu as enfin pu lui avouer que tu l'aime ?lui demanda Hermione

-Euh pas exactement. Il leur raconta les début des vacances jusqu'à l'arrivé de Drago et enfin il arriva jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Alors toi et ron ?

-C' est une affaire qui roule.., comme tu peut le voir .mais es-tu au courant pour Gynnie ?

-Non raconte !

-elle est avec neville !

-non je le crois pas..enfin !ça aisait longtemps que Neville me rabattait les oreilles avec ça sur le fait qu il haussait pas a cause de ron !mais il supporte à priori .pas vrai ron ?

-ouai !ouai..ça va .

sur ces paroles severus passa faire un coucou au jeune mais ne put rester car il fut récupéré par sirius

drago revins avec le café et s installa sur les genou d'harry

« alors drago ça fait quoi d habiter avec sirius ,rogue et harry ?

-un cauchemar tu peux pas imaginer !

-hey !tu t'entends

-oui !parfaitement

-ben on dirait p..

-c est bon les amoureux

-quoi un problème la belette

-non !la fouine ça va très bien et toi ?

-chez moi aussi merci de t en inquiéter….

-je suis bien obligé tu fais parti de la famille

-QUOI !

-et oui !bien venu dans la famille la fouine ! »

voyant que personne ne comprenait il ajouta

« bien oui si tu fais parti de la famille ou du cœur de harry j'ai le malheur pour moi !de te dire que tu fais parti du mien comme celui de hermione !et oui »

sur cette déclaration ilsdiscutèrent tout la soirée les invitèrentanger puis partir.

harry et drago trop fatiguésallèrent se coucher immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent de très bonne humeur, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent au lit toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que harry ne sorte la phrase fatidique :

« Tu sais que je t'aime Dray ! »

Le Dray en question le regarda bizarrement lui répondant :

« moi aussi harry ! »

Sans suivi une longue discussion .

« Mais Drago comment te dire que….

-Que tu veux plus ?

-Tu as raison, dit harry rougissant. »

Sur ses quelques mots Harry se jeta sur Drago et lui demanda son avis sur la question.

Le blond répondit que lui aussi et qu'il n'attendait que le jeune griffondor.

Harry se posait plus de question et embrassa langoureusement Dray tout en lui demandant contre ses lèvres :

« Sais tu quel jour nous sommes ?

Le 31 juillet je crois !

En tu ne vois pas un certain rapport avec moi ?

Non je ne vois pas trop, pourquoi ? c'est important pour toi ? »

Harry lui mit une gentille tape derrière la tête.

« Triple buse c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui »

Drago abasourdi ne su que dire. Après quelques instants de silence pesant le blond dit :

« Il va falloir que je te montre à quel point je suis désolé de l'avoir oublié!

-A bon et comment ? demanda malicieusement le brun ! »

Pour seul réponse le serpentard se jeta sur sa proie.

« Après le traitement que je vais te donner tu voudras que je l'oublis chaque année. »

Harry laissa sortir de sa gorge un gémissement impatient sous les premières caresses de Drago qui ce firent de plus en plus impatientes surtout avec tout ces gémissements qui lui faisait

tournée la tête .

Harry caressa le torse de drago délicatement d une de ses main et de l'autre lui enlevait

délicatement sont haut de pyjamas (rouge !lol)une fois cette tache accomplie il s empara à nouveau de sa bouche .

Drago commença a jouer avec l'élastique de son bas de pyjamas (vert !lol) qui le gênait pour continuer leurs activités .

Une fois débarrassé du bas de pyjamas d'harry il faufila sa main dans le boxer de celui si .

Harry sous la surprisse ce cambra de plaisir et enleva d'un coup de main le pantalon et le boxer de celui ci .

Une fois tout les deux déshabillés ils frottèrent leur érection qui leur devenaient douloureus l une contre l autre .

Harry suça les téton rosés de son dragon puis descendit sur le bas de son torse d une blancheur immaculée très belle puis descendit encore plus bas vers sa virilité et commença a lui lécher.

« harry je vais…haaouhha ! »

harry abandonna le sexe tendu de son compagnon pour sa bouche c'est à ce moment que drago enfonça délicatement un doigt en harry qui sous cette intrusion ce cambra à nouveau mais sous une première douleur qui laissa vite place au plaisir ,il commença a ce détendre et drago introduit un deuxième doigt puis un troisième .une fois qu il fut habitué a cette présence il se mit à déhancher du bassin et drago remplaça ces doigt par son sexe encore tendu des ancien assaut d harry .

dès que notre serpent senti cette anneau étroit au tour de sa virilité se mit à frapper d avant en arrière sur dans la prostate d harry qui jouit sous le plaisir vite suivi de drago tout deux criant leurs noms.

Ils décidèrent enfin à sortir du lit, bien après midi ils trouvèrent Severus et Sirius à table. Le plus grincheux des deux dit :

« Tout de même ils pourraient nous prévenir quand ils ne veulent pas manger avec nous parce que les attendre jusqu'à 14h.00 pour manger et finalement manger tout seul alors qu'ils 's'amusent' ! Ils devraient avoir honte !

Mais nous n'avons pas honte ! dit Drago en arrivant dans la cuisine.

J'ai faim moi il y a quoi à manger ? dit Harry innocemment !

Quel toupet ! Et tu ne dit rien Sirius ?

Si, bonne appétit !

Je n'y crois pas comment peux tu me laisser tomber ! »

Sur ces quelques mots Severus fondit en larme, Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent abasourdis et Sirius dit :

« A les hormones !

Je n'y suis pour rien il fallait pas me faire des mouflets !

Tu parles déjà méchamment de lui alors qu'il n'ai même pas né !

J'en ai le droit c'est bien moi la mère »

Drago et Harry explosèrent de rire sur ces quelques mots ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur du plus âgé des serpentard.

Le jeune griffondor ne put se retenir et lança sur un ton comique :

« Avec une femme c'est déjà horrible alors avec Severus la maison ne survivra pas ! »


End file.
